Tears
by YuKiyOrA
Summary: Sasusaku. Sasuke doesn't cry. Sakura cries occasionally. But their son? He knows when to allow himself to cry.


Disclaimer: Not talented enough to be mine.  
Note: Read as if you're Sasuke and Sakura's son and the narrator is telling you your story. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There goes the bell indicating that you are dismissed from school. You skip out of class, pasting a silly smile on your petite face.  
You hear the sensei shouting down the hallway for you to come back.

You scowled, just for a second, but decided that for once, you will tear the paper named rules and burn it. You continued your journey home.

You arrived home. You enter your house. You heard shuffling noises from the kitchen and instinctively, you trot there stealthily.  
You saw your mother's figure, her back to you, and she is wearing a red apron. You creep silently behind her and notice that she is weeping silently.  
Tears trickled down her cheeks and she sniffs now and then. She uses the right sleeve of her blouse to wipe her tears away.

Oblivious to her surroundings and she puts her arm back to its original position and accidentally swings her arm a little too behind.  
Thump! You fall backwards towards the kitchen floor from the impact of her elbows pushing into you.  
You land on your buttocks and you feel an extricating pain from it. Tears well up in your eyes instantly and you force them back.

You lie down fully. You glare at the ceiling with hatred (Hey, the ceiling didn't make you fall! Stop it!) while your mother is kneeling beside you, comforting you.  
Worry written all over her face, her features apologetic.

After a few minutes, when the pain subsides, you stand up. Your mother helps you up, but you trip over your left foot and fall towards the ground, facedown.  
But you never manage to kiss the cold kitchen floors (and you do not want that either).  
Your mother had pulled you towards her into an embrace, breaking the fall. Realizing the close proximity you both shared, you blush slightly.

You pull away from her softly. Just as you are doing so, a sudden flashback tears through your mind and reminds you of your mother's sobbing a while ago.  
You question her, keeping the mood light at the same time.

"Were you crying just now, crybaby okasan?" You mock your mother sarcastically with a wide smile evident on your face.

Her eyebrows pulled together and her fingers naturally twirl around her pink hair as if deep in thinking, seeming as though she is trying to remember something  
about what you have just said (Have you become more forgetful, Sakura?). She regains her composure and answers you, her green orbs filled with laughter.

"Oh! No, silly, I'm chopping onions. Have you gone blind?" Your mother joked, mirroring the smile you are still wearing. You turn and look at the counter.  
The half-chopped onions and kitchen knife were there. You feel stupid, and you smack your palm on your wide forehead.

Chuckles emerged. Suddenly, your mother starts tickling you. You crouch over your tummy, hands covering it, preventing her from teasing you further.  
But she knows you enough to know where to attack you.

Your mother tickles you until fresh tears are now flushing out of you, but you do not stop them. These tears are the waterworks of laughter and bliss,  
and you let them fall.

"Come on, dear, go take a bath, your father's coming home and then we will eat dinner together!" Your mother's smile grew wider.

"Hai!" You replied, excited. You cannot wait for your father (the one who has blue-black hair, black eyes, a smug smirk and a dominant arrogant attitude)  
to arrive home and tell him all about today. Feeling extraordinarily ecstatic and excited, you dashed up the stairs.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sasuke-kun, isn't he the cutest? He thought I was crying!" Giggle.

"Hn? The cutest? He's the only child we've got Sakura, unless..." Stare.

Blush.


End file.
